Underneath The Mask
by LoveTheMoustache
Summary: "Who do I speak to?" Tara slid down the wall, tears rolling down her face. "And to think, I could never dance again!" / Tara has a problem and none of her friends at the Academy can help her. What happens when Tara's old best friends come for a visit? Old secrets will be revealed and it turns out the goody-goody Tara isn't as good as everyone thought she was...
1. Summary

"Who do I speak to?" Tara slid down the wall, tears rolling down her face. "And to think, I could never dance again!"

Tara has a problem and none of her friends at the Academy can help her.

-Kat's dating Christian.

-Ben is acting weird.

-Sammy has his own problems with Ollie.

-Abigail will probably make it worse.

That leaves Grace- but she's the reason Tara is in this dilemma.

What happens when Tara's old best friends come for a visit? Old secrets will be revealed and it turns out the goody-goody Tara isn't as good as everyone thought she was...

 **ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. I DO NOT OWN DANCE ACADEMY OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT.**

 **A/N That's right. Undernath The Mask is back and new. I hope you like it x**


	2. This Can't Be Happening!

p data-p-id="f933437e1075d7126d883d76aa491a01"strongDisclaimer: I do not own Dance Academy or anything associated with it./strong/p  
p data-p-id="4b6ead1f33f099f5381c413b89cc35b3"strongThis Can't Be Happening!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="7fae85ccd0645054d039ec5e5022d395"strongTara's POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="724e41f37c38fca1913994abd823d5f8"Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm my nerves down. 'Come on Tara, you can do this. Be brave and look down, come on, you can do it!' Staring at the mirror, I bit my lip. My gaze slowly lowered until it rested on the little object in my hand./p  
p data-p-id="80ba08410bf8a3903c20bcc9df8ba8fd"I froze and it fell out of my hand. It was like as if the whole world just stopped, and it's not the good kind when I perform on stage, but the bad kind, when you can see your whole life tumbling down in front of you, until it crashes and breaks into a million pieces./p  
p data-p-id="a60358b776478bc450b008049ae45fc7"Tears were already rolling down my cheeks. I felt so dirty and naked, how could this happen to me? I shook my head and wrapped my arms around myself for comfort- I didn't get any. Slowly, I broke down and slid down the wall, sobbing and screaming in frustration./p  
p data-p-id="8a23a40afdb7325ad18356310806c34d""I need to tell someone, but who? My parents would go crazy and take me out of the academy- and that is not happening! Kat's being all lovey dovey with Christian, Abigail probably won't care, and Sammy's got his own thing on with Ollie. I can't even go to Ben! He's been acting a little weird, I hope he's okay..." I muttered to myself, before a name popped into my mind. Grace./p  
p data-p-id="b192a47a7e9978db3fcd020820288b2d""I'm definitely not going to Grace, she's the one to blame, if she didn't insist on going clubbing, I would have been perfectly fine!" I kicked one of the toliet stalls, causing some of the hinges to fall off./p  
p data-p-id="4c030cedb299fb2eaa33201042b760ed""Ugghhh!" I groaned, glaring at the door./p  
p data-p-id="67c85809183f43734428775b5b607352"Holding onto the handle, I collapsed onto the floor, crying. How could this have happened to me? I sniffed, and wiped my tears. It's like I can see my life and dreams fading away, I wish I had refused to go with the others. I knew something bad was going to happen, I just knew it!/p  
p data-p-id="ed55815d064e61dca0be32d5c45627f8"It's so funny how life seems absolutely perfect one moment before it slaps you in the face and reminds you that you're worthless. That's what I am. Worthless. Even when I got the most precious thing taken away from me, I was called worthless./p  
p data-p-id="07896203092e7d92ad3c4c5f6570cc9a"I was used to people putting me down, telling me that I would never be good enough./p  
p data-p-id="7c08b7661959ee602f4557cc4c796ebe"'You can't be a professional dancer Tara, you're useless.'/p  
p data-p-id="56cb697aa37c07faa043cafe84430522"'Don't pursue your dreams, when you know you can't do it,'/p  
p data-p-id="4fd40750f345314be91e7620e44ae9cc"'You don't deserve to be on the stage!'/p  
p data-p-id="95027b7074d547c4b176f2b48ea777ad"'There's nothing special about you.'/p  
p data-p-id="fc85ab95bcdc20a6e76140a55f5cd80f"That's what I've been told, but my grandma always used to tell me that I shouldn't listen to them. That I was special and one day I was going to prove it to everyone. I believed her. I stopped caring about what others thought and began to care about myself for once./p  
p data-p-id="148575b32bd9e909d68140f8e3ef2e17"But now, when I thought that I had finally proved to the whole world that Tara Webster was special, that I could dance and I'm good at it, I realised that I never actually did. Why? Because they were right. They knew all along that I would not make it. That when I would climb the ladder, I would slip and fall. Because no, I can't actually fly.../p  
p data-p-id="ec81e10ca0ba1438b6a81a1886655601"I believe them. Everything that they said. I believe it all. I am worthless. I'm certainly not special. And I can't fly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bf807f93386f1cbca3d7dcf60004baf1"So everything that has happened to me? Yeah, I deserve it. Because it's all my fault. They told me not to go, but I ignored them and followed the rabbit into the hole. Except like Alice, I wasn't going to find my way back. I was stuck in Wonderland and I had to deal with it./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f30fcefd37c43d97e1d439973c109fb3"Standing up, I brushed my tears and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like a mess. It was time for a change. I wiped my face and reapplied my makeup. I added some eyeliner and used more dark colours instead of pinks and light ones. I took my hair out of the bun and let it fall down my shoulders. No headband, nothing./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dcdd9ab3ad43137277672a44ad054e36"Gathering my stuff, I stopped and stared at the mirror. Sighing, I put on a fake smile and walked out of the bathroom./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="557a08d635e503b6cf67e5023236865c"I wasn't going to let anyone see me cry again./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7a9bcf4e25bcfec582b344decf4d9429"strongI rewrote chapter one and bought the story back, since I felt like I could have done a better job. So here you all go! Please review, not just read the story and leave. Thanks loves./strongbr /strong-Elliana xbr /strong/p 


End file.
